fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Gabriel is second seraph level angel and was second-in -command of seraph angels after Michael. After creat rebellion Gabriel got promoded to leading seraph, as Michael was promoted/upgraded to archangel. Gabriel adored most of time Michael and was and is still very stricly following Michael orders like Vepar follows Samael`s. Most say they are like same like, but after rebellion Gabriel hates Vepar and wants see her before her foot for begging mercy. It actually sad, because before rebellion they where very close and shared most secrects between each others. Most time you could find Gabriel and Vepar somewhere corner gigling and laughing like little girls and if you go ask what they laugh or talk? They simply reply nothing. In one mission Gabriel was wounded badly with figth Inuresihi. Lucky demon lord had manage to surpise seraph and delivered fatal blow with demon blade. Knowing Gabriel she would still not go down without figth, putted great effort but wound was severe and reduced hers powers greatly. It looked that Gabriel days where outnumber as Inuresihi laughed and was ready deliver final blow, but in final moment Uriel and Raphael arrived to scene to foil Inuresihi`s sweet victory. Howewer Inuresihi was not that easily giving up and he made explosion to blow up half galaxy before vanishing from scene. Rafael and Uriel gotted few bruises for that, but where more shocked about situtation of Gabriel. You could not see her or sense her energy.... Gabriel was lucky, well, could you put that lucky if you fly few million ligth years to other galaxy and land planet where is civil war goin on? But for Gabriel it was luck, because Augustus one of beings which lived that unlucky planet notices Gabriel and taked her to safety. Augustus was scientestis and where studying many things in his life time. He also instatly knowed that thisn woman was angel and very very very bad shape. Augustus worked over 24 hours for operation to remove demon blade remains for hers body and stabillity hers condition. Of course Augustus was also scientestis who like to do new exprirements for his patient. Augustus was howewer person who do only test which will benefit patient in future and never doing test which would go horrible wrong. Augustus moditified Gabriel to angel-machine hybrid whit new energy core and mechanics parts which would increase Gabriel abilites more time than hers base was. Augutus was proud what he had done and prepared wake Gabriel up to see what she will think, but... Outside in nearby field was battle on going with two fractions figthing each others for peace and world dominaton. In field there was also young soldier named Lumiere which was figthing for freedom. All figthing was howewer stop quicly as brigth light covered eveyrhing bringing finally silnece to war sound which was been playing few tens years... Later Lumiere waked up and found himself alone in battle field only himself remaining as others lie dead. Lumiere was shocked, but know that he must get out there. On way he founded another survior woman Myecel and they both headed back to base, which was still operational, but heavily damaged. They looked computer monitors and saw from there woman with silver hair, white red dress, red mechanical sword whit six white wings standing alone field some time before vanishing from planet... Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles Heaven Chronicles begining | ''Heaven Chronicles rebellion ''| ''Battle for heaven throne' '| ''Heaven Chronicles Nephilim eradication plan '| ' Critical Battle '| 'Civil war at planet Jub Jub '| 'Girl falls from heaven '| 'Don`t worry i fix you '| 'Negations heated up, reason black entity '| 'Apocalypse comes with white ligth '| 'Last surviors '| ' Clash of five armies Saga Recap for seven years | ' ''Heaven is ready '| ' Countdown begins '| ' ''Heaven and Hell begin first round ''| ''Galactic Guardians are here, stop breaking the la..erm universe! ''| ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '''| ''Universe is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Gabriel appears as mid twenty years old woman whit silver hair and red eyes. Before upgrade to mechanic angel Gabriel had silver armour, but after figth with Inuresihi hers armour was pierced, so Augustus gived Gabriel new clothes. After that Gabriel weard white dress with red lines and bottom black lines. She has six white wings which has cybernetic parts to boost her flying capacity. For these parts she cannot retact her wings anymore like other angels, but hers accerelation speed is more more faster than any other angel. She can even accerelate her top speed faster than archangels, but loses to them at end speed. In heaven with other angels Gabriel is allgoing and very talking fellow. She loves to chad other angels about casual things and every thing else which comes her mind. Hers most best talking buddy is hers brothers Uriel, Raphael and Michael. She spend msot of hers time talking and playing with them in her free time. In battle field howewer Gabriel changes cold machine, which will do anything to arcieve hers goal. She won`t hesitate take out nephilims, demons or any other who dare come front her path. She will howewer talk to hers enemies, but usually they end up bad way. Hers behavior changed after her upgrade towards her enemies and she is ready take them out fast as possible. Many other seraph and Michael think this was caused her trauma for letting hers guard down. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Good Name: '''Gabriel, The Leading Seraph, Heavens second most terrifyng weapon '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: '''It`s rude ask woman age, even they are angels '''Classification: '''Angel, Seraph, Angel-Machine hybrid '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Heaven, Golden City '''Weight: '''I won`t ask that '''Height: '''165 cm '''Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Silver '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: '''Single '''Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic Siblings: Archangel Michael, Samael the archangel, Azrael, Vepar, Azazel, Morax and Amandiel Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Heaven, Archangel Michael, Lucifer the demiurge '''Themes: Mechanical Angel/Gabriel Theme! All system at maxium capacity!/Gabriel battle theme! I won`t take any changes!/Gabriel serious battle theme! Once sisters, now enemies!/Fierce duel, get out of way! Seraph Solitude!/Why, sister why join them and won`t stand side me anymore? Combat Statistics Tier: 4-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Martial Arts, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Photokinesis, Light Magic (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation, Seraph Smite (Physical and range) Wing manipulation and Manifestion (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Gody, as angel Gabriel can come back from hers non phycial energy ), Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal (Angels are made from essence of Lucifer and thus don`t have physical form), Avatar Creation (As angels don`t have physical form, they howewer manifest physical body to interact others) Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Angels can teleport almost everywhere in macrocosmos and back to heaven), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping, Telepathy (With this angels can communicate each others or other beings), Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Energy Shield Construction (around his body), Angel Summoning (as leading seraph Gabriel can summon angles from heaven), Telekinesis (Type 1), Angel Summoning (Gabriel can summon angels legions to aid her in battle, as leading seraph she can summon 100 legions angels), Immune to Soul Manipulation (Angels don`t have soul), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection and Miracles), Technological Manipulation (all tecnologies in universe and nanobots), Information Manipulation (In it`s purest form), Hacking (Almost every machine or computer in universe will bend her will), Explosion Manipulation (With maxium shot), Possession (Type 1, by nanobots), Absorption (Energy-, Life-, Power and Biologial), Power Mimicry (After absorption Gabriel can mimic hers opponent abilities), Power Nullification (After reading her opponent information), Acausality (Type 1, You can`t kill angels by killing their past self), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 1, Seraph angels can create their own realm separate from space-time), BFR (Gabriel can seal others to hers own world) 'Attack Potency: Multi-solar system level, (Seraph had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Gabriel can easily destroy half of galaxy by casual blast from hers Cyber blade) Speed: Massively FTL+, (both flying and reaction speed, over trillion times faster than ligth, has almost instant accerelation speed to her top speed) Lifting Strength: Stellar, (with tactile telekinesis) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class'' ''(when amped his energy) Durability: ' '''Multi solar system level, '(Has witstanded attacks form hers little brother and sister at same time) '''Stamina: Infinite, '(After Augustus modification and insert new power core to Gabriel, she won`t need worry about hers stamina run out anymore) 'Range: Melee, (With wings and sword), Intergalactic to Universal, (With abilities and teleporting) Standard Equipment: *'Seraph Blade' *'Cyber Blade' Intelligence: Genious, '''(Even before hers change Gabriel was one of best warriors of heaven and knowed many things in martial arts and magic. Now after change hers intelligence boost even more as she can absord hers enemy data and information to herself and has doen this many years. Sometimes even Michael is surpised in training field what Gabriel can do) '''Weaknesses: *Seraph balde can still hurt and kill her. *Archangel sword ccan kill her. Feats: Note: 'Stats ready, there may be cahnges in future... Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Nanobots: 'After upgrade she can use hers anobots to take control other beings and even turn other to robots with them. Whit nanobots Gabriel has created own legion of angels calling them as ``Speed Squad``. *'Cyber Bade: 'Mechanical blade which is connected to Gabriel`s system. It can absord others energy and even their abilites. Gabriel can absorb hers victim life-, powers-, energy and biologial data for her own use. *'Your data is mine: 'After absorption, Gabriel can shapeshift to look hers foe and use their abilites freely. Thanks to her information manipualtion Gabriel quicly reads her enemy stats and negates hers opponents abilites weakness away. Still sometimes she cannot take all weakness away.... *'So this how they work and now they not: 'After reading hers opponent powers Gabriel can shut down their opponent powers whit her nanobots. *'My inner world: 'Gabriel like other seraph level angels can make their own reality separated from main universe space-time continuums. *'Maxium Shot: '''Gabriel shoots powerfull beam from her cyber blade, which can easily destroy half of milky way size galaxy. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Lawful Good Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Angels Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nephilim Story Category:Sonnys journey Category:Martial Artists Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users